O Torneio
by BobV
Summary: Um torneio feminino de artes marciais será realizado em Nerima e Akane decide participar para pôr suas habilidades à prova. Para ter alguma chance contra suas maiores rivais, ela decide pedir ajuda a seu noivo, Ranma.
1. Capítulo 1

Notas iniciais

Ranma 1/2 pertence a Rumiko Takahashi.  
Essa fic se passa pouco depois do volume 36 do mangá. Isto é, logo após Nodoka descobrir sobre a maldição de seu filho e antes do último arco do mangá.

—

— ... Então... — Ranma começou — ... você quer participar de um torneio de artes marciais ? — ele perguntou.

Akane acenou. Os dois estavam no dojo da família Tendo. Ranma estava praticando um kata enquanto Akane o observava.

— Um torneio feminino de artes marciais ? — Ele perguntou novamente.

— Sim.

— E você quer que eu lhe treine ? — Ele fez mais uma pergunta sem nem ao menos olhar para a sua noiva.

— Isso mesmo. O que você me diz ?

— Não, não estou interessado. — Ele respondeu sem preocupação alguma e sem interromper seu treino.

— Mas por que que não, Ranma ? — Akane quase gritou.

— É simples: Ukyo e Shampoo irão participar também, certo ? Você não tem a mínima chance contra elas. — Ranma disse sem se importar com as consequências.

Akane sabia e não era preciso que ninguém lhe dissesse isso. Desde a chegada de Ranma em Nerima, sua reputação com artista marcial havia despencado. Pelo menos do seu ponto de vista. Antes, o único que talvez pudesse derrota-la, era o maníaco do Kuno. Mas então veio Ranma que a derrotou como se ela fosse uma criança. Com Shampoo não foi diferente. E mesmo sem ter enfrentado Ukyo, ela sabia que poderia ser derrotada.

Por essa razão, ela precisava treinar. Ela precisava de alguém como companheiro de treino ou alguém mais forte que lhe ajudasse a aprimorar suas habilidades. Ranma era perfeito para essa situação. Ele era mais forte, ágil e conhecia uma variedade de técnicas que poderiam ser usadas para diferentes tipos de situações.

Não há nada que motive mais um lutador que um torneio. Essa é uma oportunidade para por suas habilidades a prova. Não é difícil você encontrar alguém do mesmo nível ou até mais forte nessas competições. Tudo o que ela precisava fazer, era convencer o seu noivo estupido, egocêntrico e machista.

— É por isso que eu estou lhe pedindo ajuda. Se você me treinar, talvez eu tenha uma chance. Por favor, Ranma. — Akane juntou as palmas das mãos em frente ao rosto, como se estivesse fazendo uma prece ou pedido a alguma divindade cósmica ou a algum deus. Talvez eles conseguissem fazer o seu noivo mudar de ideia.

— Olha Akane... - Ranma se aproximou de sua noiva, colocou suas mãos sob seus ombros e olhou diretamente em seus olhos. Akane deu um passo para trás e ficou um pouco nervosa com a expressão séria do seu noivo. — É mais fácil ensinar balé a um macaco do que te treinar.

— O que ?! - Akane franziu as sobrancelhas e sua aura de batalha apareceu imediatamente. Não se sabe se ele realmente quis dizer aquilo ou se ele estava apenas atiçando sua noiva. Ou talvez tenha sido uma daqueles não tão raros momentos em que sua boca age mais rápido que o cérebro. Para Akane, isso não teve importância alguma.

— Você é desajeitada, lenta...

DUMP!

Antes que o garoto de rabo de cavalo pudesse terminar de falar, Akane acerto-lhe um golpe na cabeça com seu marreta que sabe-se lá de onde veio.

— Por que fez isso, Akane ?! — ele gritou ainda tonto e vendo estrelas em volta de sua cabeça.

— Preciso mesmo dizer, idiota?!

— Ela gritou em resposta mais alto que seu noivo e saiu correndo do dojo.

— Mas que garota chata. - Ranma resmungou. — Eu apenas disse a verdade.

Ainda um pouco tonto por causa do golpe, Ranma fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Ele sabia o que estava por vir: Akane ficaria brava com ele e também de mau humor. Os dois ficariam sem se falar por uns dias até as coisas se acalmarem ou até que um deles pedisse desculpas. "Talvez eu devesse pedir desculpas". Ele pensou por uns instantes e sacudiu a cabeça. "Nah, eu não fiz nada de errado". E assim ele voltou ao seu treinamento.

Nodoka e Kasumi estavam sentadas na sala, saboreando uma xicara de chá enquanto conversavam. Kasumi estava particularmente feliz desde que a matriarca dos Saotomes passou a morar (mesmo que forçadamente) na residência dos Tendos. Não pelo fato de ela ter alguém para lhe ajudar nos serviços domésticos, mas sim por ter alguém relativamente normal para conversar.

Kasumi sempre foi vista como uma mãe por suas irmãs e as vezes até pelo seu cunhado, Ranma. Sempre quando alguém deles tinha algum problema ou quando precisavam de algum conselho, era com ela que eles vinham falar.

O problema é que, diferente de suas irmãs, Kasumi não tinha ninguém a recorrer, ninguém para ouvir suas incertezas, angustias ou mesmo para lhe dizer algumas palavras de conforto em seus dias difíceis . Mas com a chegada de Nodoka, as coisas mudaram um pouco. Kasumi viu nela uma figura maternal e sabia que, por instinto, poderia confiar nela.

A conversa das duas foi interrompida quando Akane passou pelas duas figuras maternas com lagrimas em seus olhos.

— O que aconteceu, Akane-chan ? Por que você esta chorando ? — Perguntou Nodoka, preocupada com sua nora.

Akane enxugou as lagrimas - Não é nada. - Ela mentiu.

— Você e o Ranma brigaram novamente, não foi ? — Kasumi perguntou mesmo sabendo a resposta.

— Não é nada disso. - Ela mentiu novamente. — Eu vou subir para o meu quarto. Me avise quando o jantar estiver pronto, Kasumi.

Por uns instantes, as duas mulheres continuaram a tomar chá, sem qualquer troca de palavras, até que Kasumi decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

— Eu gostaria que esses dois se desse melhor, tia.

— O que você quer dizer com isso, querida ?

— Akane e Ranma.

— Então eles realmente brigaram ? Isso acontece com frequecia ? - Nodoka havia se juntado aos Tendo a pouco tempo. Um episodio envolvendo o que parecia ser um anel de noivado, fez com que sua casa fosse totalmente destruída por três artistas marciais em pé de guerra. É claro, as três estão arcando com os custos da reforma.

— Sim tia, isso acontece com frequência. — Kasumi sorriu para Nodoka. — Mas não se preocupe, logo, logo estarão se falando novamente. O único problema... — Kasumi fez uma pausa e ficou com uma expressão triste.

— O que foi, Kasumi ? - Nodoka indagou.

— É que durante esse período, a minha irmã fica tão triste. Eu fico com muita pena e um aperto no coração vendo ela desse jeito. Eu sempre tento conversar com ela, mas sua teimosia é maior.

— Entendo. Acho que é seu instinto materno. A mãe de vocês faleceu quando vocês ainda eram muito jovens e foi você quem cuidou de suas irmãs. Talvez por isso você se sinta desse jeito. Mas o que eu não entendo é por que eles brigam tanto ?

— A relação dos dois é um pouco complicada. Os dois nunca nem tinham se visto e da noite para o dia eles ficarão noivos. Minha irmã tem um temperamento forte e o Ranma... — Kasumi fez uma pausa e pensou por uns instantes e continuou. — Podemos dizer que ele não é muito bom com as palavras. - kasumi soltou uma pequena risada que não passou despercebida por Nodoka.

De fato, Nodoka sabia pouco da relação de seu filho e Akane e muito menos das aventuras que o casal, em especial suas brigas constantes. É claro que ela não esperava os dois fosse um casal perfeito. Como Kasumi disse, os dois nem se conheciam e simplesmente viraram noivos. É praticamente impossível duas pessoas se gostarem em uma situação dessas.

Entretanto... "Será que eles não poderiam pelo menos tentar ser amigáveis um com o outro?" Nodoka se perguntou. Nesse momento ela se levantou:

— Kasumi, eu e meu filho precisamos ter uma pequena conversa. Com licença, querida. - Assim, ela foi caminhando em direção ao Dojo.

logo depois, Kasumi também se levantou "Acho que vou ver se minha irmã precisa de alguma coisa antes de começar a preparar o jantar."

Nodoka entrou no Dojo e fez sua presença ser percebida pelo filho.

— Olá, mãe. - Ranma imediatamente parou seu kata e foi andando em direção a sua mãe. Ele não esperava vê-la ali.

— Eu achei que você fosse ficar na cozinha ajudando a Kasumi com o jantar.

— Sim querido, eu vou ajuda-la, mas eu preciso fazer algo antes.

— Será que eu posso ajudar ?

— É claro que pode. Alias, é justamente por você que eu estou aqui.

Ranma não entendeu bem o que sua mãe quis dizer, mas algo lhe dizia que era melhor ele estar preparado.

— Eu e você... - Com uma expressão bem séria e um tom de voz que é reservado apenas quando uma mãe esta prestes a ensinar alguma lição ao se filho, ela continuou. - ...precisamos ter uma conversa meu filho. Uma conversa bem séria.

Ranma ficou assustado e nervoso com o tom voz de sua mãe. "Lá vem bomba" ele pensou.

—

A/N

Pode ser que a fic postada no Nyah Fanfiction esteja um pouco diferente ou com alguns erros a mais que esta aqui. Eu pretendo corrigir estes erros em breve.

Bem esse é o final do primeiro capitulo. Espero que vocês tenham gostado.

Críticas construtivas serão sempre bem-vindas.  
Percebeu algum erro de português, concordância, formatação ou qualquer outro tipo? me avise para corrigi-lo.

Até a próxima.


	2. Capítulo 2

Notas iniciais

Ranma 1/2 pertence a Rumiko Takahashi.

—

Nodoka Saotome entrou em silêncio no dojo e viu seu filho praticando um kata. Vendo que ele estava concentrado em seu treino, ela decidiu não atrapalha-lo e ficou apenas observando as formas praticadas pelo jovem artista marcial.

Seus movimentos eram rápidos e fluídos. A cada troca de posição seu corpo se movimentava com leveza e fluidez que fazia parecer que ele estava em uma espécie de dança e não em uma arte de combate. Em determinado momento, Ranma começou a desferir golpes contra o ar. Cada soco e chute disparado no espaço vazio, tinham uma força e rigidez que lembraria a qualquer pessoa que estivesse observando que aquilo era uma arte marcial.

A matriarca não pode evitar de olhar com orgulho para seu filho "É um belo homem." ela pensou. "Sua esposa será uma mulher de muita sorte."

Quando Ranma terminou, Nodoka limpou a garganta para chamar a atenção do garoto de rabo de cavalo.

— Mãe ? há quanto tempo você esta aqui ? — Ele perguntou.

— Não muito, querido — Ela respondeu. — Eu tenho um assunto para tratar com você, mas eu não queria atrapalhar seu treinamento.

— Você não ia atrapalhar em nada, mãe. Eu estava apenas alguns exercícios para não perder a forma.— Ele disse sorrindo para sua mãe. De certa parte, ele estava feliz por não ter mais que sua maldição de sua mãe. E ao que parece, ela até aceitou bem o fato de ele ser parcialmente uma garota, contando que ele não sai andando por aí vestido com uma.

— Então, a senhora disse que tem assunto para tratar comigo ?

— Sim querido. Eu e você ... — Com uma expressão bem séria e um tom de voz que é reservado apenas quando uma mãe esta prestes a ensinar alguma lição ao se filho, ela continuou:

— ...precisamos ter uma conversa meu filho. Uma conversa bem séria.

Ranma ficou assustado e nervoso com o tom voz de sua mãe. "La vem bomba" ele pensou.

— Eu e a Kasumi estávamos na sala quando a Akane passou por nos. Ela estava chorando. você sabe me dizer o que aconteceu com ela ?

O garoto fez uma careta e desviou o olhar.

— Eu não sei de nada. — Ele disse.

— Ranma, não minta para min. Me diga a verdade.

— Eu não estou mentindo.

— Então por que ela estava chorando ?- Nodoka pressionou.

— Eu já disse mãe, eu não sei. — Ranma ficou frustrado, ele gostaria de não ter que passar por esse tipo de situação com sua mãe.

Nodoka teve duvidas se seu filho realmente foi o responsável pelas lágrimas de sua noiva, entretanto, ela estava disposta a saber o que aconteceu. Primeiro, ela respirou fundo e depois olhou fixamente para seu filho.

— Vamos começar novamente, querido. Você e Akane estavam aqui no dojo, correto ?

Ranma acenou com a cabeça.

— E o que exatamente aconteceu enquanto vocês dois estavam aqui ?

— Bem, eu estava treinando quando ela veio me pedir para treiná-la.

— Entendi. E o que você disse a ela?

— Que não é claro.

— E por que não ? Alguma razão em especial para você não querer ajudar a sua noiva ?

— Ah... é que ... - Ranma pensou por alguns segundos e respondeu.

— Acho que eu não sou a pessoa mais indicada para isso. — Não era bem verdade. Ranma tinha outros motivos para não treiná-la.

— Você passou ou últimos anos na estrada treinando com seu pai. O que te faz pensar que não é capaz de treina-la ?

Ranma pensou por alguns instantes. Ele precisava falar algo para a sua mãe, falar de alguma maneira correta para que ela não fizesse confusão. Ter a Akane tirando conclusões precipitadas já é o bastante.

— ... Bem... mãe... é que...

— Vamos Ranma. Me diga por que você não é capaz ?

Ranma tentava forma alguma frase que fizesse sentido, mas não estava tendo sucesso. E toda vez que ele olhava para a sua mãe e via seu olhar severo, ele ficava mais nervoso ainda. Depois de uma tempo, ele olhou para a mulher na sua frente e desistiu. Ele respirou fundo e respondeu:

— É o seguinte mãe, em primeiro lugar, eu não gosto de bater em mulheres; Em segundo lugar... — "Aqui vai " — Bem, artes marciais não são para mulheres.

Nodoka franziu as sobrancelhas imediatamente.

— Seu primeiro motivo é bastante nobre. Não querer bater em uma mulher é uma atitude de uma verdadeiro homem.

Entretanto, seu segundo motivo... quem foi que lhe disse que artes marciais não são para mulheres ?

— Er, você, er sabe né ? mãe ?

— Quem. Foi. Que. Lhe. Disse. Isso ? — Os olhos de Nodoka pareciam estar em chamas. Ranma tremeu vendo a cena. Akane com raiva era assustadora. Sua mãe parecia ser pior. Pelo menos ela não tentaria lhe bater. Ou bateria ?

— S-se acalme mãe, por favor. — Ranma estava entrando em pânico.

— Quem ?

— F-foi o velho. Foi ele quem disse isso. Em uma fração de segundo a aura de batalha de Nodoka ficou visível. Ranma deu uma passo atrás quando viu um fiapo de madeira, que estava perto do pé de sua mãe, se desprender.

"Parece que eu também vou ter que ter uma conversa bem séria com o meu marido." Ela pensou. Em sua mente, ouviu-se uma risada maléfica que fez com que Mumm-rá parecesse uma criança inocente.

Nodoka estava tão imersa em seus pensamentos, que não percebeu seu filho recuando assustado.

— Perdão filho. Eu não quis lhe assustar. — Ela estava visivelmente envergonhada por ter perdido o controle tão facilmente.

— N-não tem problema. Eu estou acostumado. A Akane faz isso o tempo todo. "Não com a mesma intensidade é claro." Ranma foi esperto o suficiente para não transformar a ultima sentença em palavras.

— De qualquer forma, isso não é motivo para você se recusar a treiná-la.

— Não ?

— É claro que não. Você mais do que ninguém deveria saber disso. Você consegue me dizer as principais diferenças entre a sua forma feminina e masculina quando você esta lutando ?

— Bem, na minha forma masculina, eu sou mais forte, tenho mais vigor e meu alcance é maior. Na minha forma eu fico mais fraco, mas em compensação, eu fico bem mais rápido.

— Como eu imaginei. Escute filho, só porque na maioria dos casos, nos mulheres, não tenhamos tanta força ou vigor quanto os homens, isso não quer dizer que sejamos menos capazes. Você, como artista marcial, deveria saber que mesmo que um oponente seja mais fraco, não quer dizer que ele não consiga derrotar um mais forte.

Ranma sabia aonde sua mãe estava querendo chegar e ele concordava com ela. Ele já havia enfrentado inimigos mais fortes e isso não o impediu de se sair vitorioso. Por duas vezes, Ryoga, havia ficado mais forte que ele: uma após o treinamento do Bakusai Tenketsu(1) e outra depois de ele ter aprendido o Shishi Hōkōdan(2). Herb da dinastia Musk era outro exemplo. No final, todos foram derrotados.

— Força não é tudo, mãe.

— Vejo que você entendeu. O que seu pai disse não faz o menor sentido. Podemos ter nossas desvantagens, mas também temos nosso truques. Além do mais, somos mais inteligentes e não ouse questionar isso.- Disse a mulher que se casou com Genma Saotome, um homem que dispensa comentários.

— Por isso, não há motivo algum para você não querer treinar a Akane.

— Mesmo assim. Eu não gosto de lutar contra mulheres.

— Você não precisa lutar a sério contra ela. Apenas instrua-a e mostre a ela o que pode ser feito para que ela se torne uma artista marcial melhor.

— Ela com certeza não vai se contentar apenas com katas. Ela vai querer lutar. E se eu machucá-la ?

— Você tentaria ?

— É claro que não!

— Acredito que com todo o treinamento que seu pai lhe deu ao longo de todos esse anos, ele também lhe ensinou a controlar sua força, certo ?

Ranma apenas acenou com a cabeça.

— Então qual é a sua desculpa ?

O garoto abaixou a cabeça para desviar o olhar de sua mãe.

— É que... é que eu tenho medo que ela se machuque. Por que ela tem que lutar ? — Medo não era uma coisa que Ranma admitia com frequência, a não ser quando o assunto eram gatos. Seu pai sempre o ensinou a não mostrar fraqueza alguma. E admitir que ele estava com medo era uma demonstração de fraqueza. Por isso ele esta com vergonha e não conseguia olhar para sua mãe.

— Eu e velho sempre treinamos como se nossas vidas dependessem disso. Você já viu, é praticamente uma luta real. E se eu machucá-la por acidente ?

— Ranma, olhe para min. — Quando ele se recusou, Nodoka segurou o rosto do rapaz com as duas mãos e o ergueu com a delicadeza que só uma mãe conseguiria.

— Seu pai é um idiota, Ranma. E eu tenho certeza que você não tentaria aplicar o treino rigoroso que seu pai lhe deu a Akane ou a qualquer outra pessoa, certo ?

— C-certo.

— Ótimo.— Nodoka soltou o rosto do rapaz, já que ele nção estava mais tentado desviar o olhar. — Mais uma pergunta: Você já tentou ensinar a arte a alguém ?

Ranma parou para pensar por uns instantes como se isso fosse realmente necessário.

— Eu nunca tentei ensinar artes márcias a ninguém. - Ele admitiu.

— Isso é ótimo!

— Ótimo ? como ?

— Seu desafio é treiná-la e transformá-la em uma grande lutadora ?

— O que ? Desafio ? Do que a senhora esta falando, mãe ?

— Eu estou propondo um desafio. Seu dever é fazer da Akane uma grande artista marcial.

— Você não esta falando sério, esta ?

— É claro que estou.

— Eu não sei...

— Querido, um dia você vai ter seu próprio dojo. "E eu espero que seja o dos Tendo." - E nele com certeza você vai receber alunos de todos os níveis. Desde o mais novato, até lutadores experientes procurando novos desafios. Você não tem experiência alguma em treinar outras pessoas, não acha que a Akane seria um bom começo ?

— Talvez...

— Por isso eu estou lhe propondo esse desafio. Seu sucesso como professor depende dele.

— Eu não sei mãe. Eu não sei se isso daria certo.

Nodoka viu que seu filho ainda estava incerto e decidiu dar um "pequeno empurrão". Primeiro, Ela encobriu o rosto com as mangas do kimono.

— Genma, você falhou! - Disse ela em uma voz chorosa.

Ranma olhava com surpresa para a sua mãe sem entender o que ela estava dizendo.

— Do que adianta ele ser um grande artista marcial se ele não consegue ensinar a ninguém.

— Ei ! eu nunca disse que não conseguiria treinar ninguém. Eu disse que não tenho certeza em relação a Akane. — Ele protestou, mas Nodoka o ignorou.

— Você disse que ele se tornaria um homem acima de qualquer outro, mas olhe, ele não consegue aceitar um simples desafio.- A mulher já estava aos prantos

— N-não é isso mãe.

— Onde foi que eu deixei minha katana ? — E com isso ela se virou e foi andando em direção a saída do dojo.

Ranma tremeu dos pés até a ponta do seu rabo de cavalo. A simples menção da katana o fez lembrar de um certo contrato que seu pai fez assinar quando ele ainda era pequeno.

— Não! não! não! espere mãe! - Ele gritava em pânico, mas Nodoka continuou andando sem olhar para trás, o que deixou o garoto mais agitado ainda.

Só havia uma saída.

— Tudo bem! Ok mãe! eu vou treiná-la! Eu vou treiná-la!

Nodoka parou

— Você promete ?

Ranma ficou aliviado quando viu que sua mãe parou sua caminhada.

— Sim.

— Eu perguntei se você promete ?

— Eu prometo. Eu vou treina-la. — Ele respondeu, derrotado.

Nesse momento, A mulher deu meia volta. Ela estava com um largo sorriso no rosto. Não havia sinal algum de lagrima ou se quer que ela tenha chorado.

— Estou tão orgulhosa de você, meu filho.

Ranma estava perplexo. Não havia sinal algum que sua mão estivesse chorando ou que tivesse chorando há alguns segundo atrás.

— Você não estava chorando ?

— Isso não vem ao caso agora. O importante é que você prometeu ajudar sua noiva.

Ranma colocou as mãos na cabeça em uma pose dramática. "Eu fui enganado pela minha própria mãe! Isso só pode ser brincadeira."

— Agora... - Ela recolheu o sorriso. - Acredito que o fato de você se ter se recusado a treiná-la não tenha sido motivo para deixa-la chorando. O que mais você disse a ela ?

— Coisas. — Ranma começou a empalidecer. A reação de sua mãe, quando descobriu o que seu marido havia dito sobre as mulheres, veio a sua mente. "Eu to frito!"

— Sem rodeios. Diga logo. - Disse ela em um tom severo.

"Aqui vai"

— Bem, é que... eu disse a ela que a Shampoo e Ukyo eram melhores que ela e...

O garoto ficou paralisado quando viu que sua mãe tinha um olhar que podia facilmente derreter o aço.

— ... mais. Coisas. Eu fiz besteira ?

— Você ainda pergunta ? Regra número um sobre as mulheres: nunca faça uma comparação para pior entre duas mulheres se desfavorecida estiver do seu lado. Especialmente se ela for sua noiva.

— M-mas eu disse apenas a verdade.

— Não importa se é verdade ou não. Nunca mais faça isso. Isso é quase um pecado mortal contra uma mulher. Vá agora mesmo pedir desculpas a Akane. E que elas sejam bem convincentes. Eu irei falar com ela depois.

— Mas, Mas...

— Sem mas. o que você fez é muito errado. isso não é jeito de tratar uma garota. Vá agora mesmo pedir desculpas. Diga o quanto você esta arrependido e ter dito isso e que você vai treina-la. Nos terminaremos nossa conversa depois.

Em um piscar de olhos Ranma já estava fora do dojo.

— Genma, Genma. Você não ensinou bons modos ao nosso filho ? -Nodoka massageava a parte central de sua testa com seu polegar. - Preciso colocar meu filho nos trilhos. Talvez assim, eu consiga meu netinhos. - Nodoka corou só de pensar nos netos que ela nem sabe se teria.

— Será que se eu pedir eles poderiam deixar eu escolher um nome ou pelo menos sugeri alguns. Talvez Shiki se ele for um menino e Ranko se for uma menina. Akiha também é um bom nome. Oh! mal posso esperar.

E assim ela passou diversos minutos perdida em sua fantasias.

—

A/N

Pode ser que a fic postada no Nyah Fanfiction esteja um pouco diferente ou com alguns erros a mais que esta aqui. Eu pretendo corrigir todos esses em breve.

Talvez eu tenho deixado a Nodoka um pouco fora do personagem que ela é, mas eu acho que está bom. :D

Críticas construtivas serão sempre bem-vindas.  
Percebeu algum erro de português, concordância, formatação ou qualquer outro tipo? me avise para corrigi-lo.

Até a próxima.


	3. Capítulo 3

Notas iniciais

Ranma 1/2 pertence a Rumiko Takahashi.

—

Ao mesmo tempo em que Nodoka caminhava em direção dojo, Kasumi subia as escadas e se dirigia ao quarto que fica no final do corredor no segundo andar de sua casa. Ela parou em frente ao quarto da sua irmã casula. Pendurado na porta, havia um enfeite de um pato de madeira e nele estava escrito "Akane".

— Akane, será que eu posso entrar ? - Kasumi perguntou enquanto batia na porta. Sem receber resposta alguma, Kasumi girou a maçaneta, abriu a porta bem devagar e entrou com cautela no quarto.

— Akane ? - Ela perguntou novamente.

A caçula das três irmãs estava deitada de bruços na cama. Kasumi se aproximou e sentou-se na beirada da cama.

— Você está bem ?

— Sim. - Akane respondeu sem se virar.

— De verdade ?

— Eu estou bem Kasumi. — Ela se virou e sentou na cama ao lado de sua irmã. - Não aconteceu nada.

— Então por que você estava chorando ?

— Bem, você sabe, e o Ranma estávamos no dojo, e ele abriu aquela boca enorme dele. Eu fiquei irritada e... aconteceu o de sempre.

— Isso parece ser o que sempre acontece quando vocês estão juntos, mas eu tenho a impressão de que tem algo mais.

— É que dessa vez foi um pouco diferente. Daqui a um mês vai acontecer um torneio de artes marciais. Será um torneio feminino e a Ukyo e a Shampoo vão participar. É claro que eu também vou, mas para eu ter alguma chance eu preciso treinar. Por isso eu fui pedir o ajuda ao Ranma, entretanto, ele se recusou.

— E por que você quer participar, é realmente necessário ?

— É claro que sim! nos três fizemos... bem, eu vou participar e preciso vencer esse torneio.

— O que você esta aprontando, Akane ?

— Não é nada. Mas fique tranquila, depois desse torneio as coisas vão mudar. Já que o Ranma não vai me ajudar, eu preciso achar quem o faça.

— Você tem certeza que sabe o que esta fazendo ?

— Confie em min, Kasumi. Eu sei muito bem o que eu estou fazendo.

— Eu queria que você e o Ranma tivessem se conhecido em uma ocasião diferente. Quem sabe, vocês poderiam ter sidos grandes amigos. Acho que essa história de casamento arranjando só atrapalhou vocês.

Akane ficou em silêncio. Ela nunca havia pensando nisso. "Será que se eu e ele tivéssemos nos encontrado em uma situação diferente, poderíamos ter uma relação melhor? Ambos nos interessamos por artes marciais. Talvez as coisas pudessem ter sido diferentes, poderíamos quem sabe, ser grandes amigos ou talvez rivais. Talvez essa coisa de noivado arranjado tenha realmente sido uma péssima ideia. Mas isso não muda o fato de ele ter um ego do tamanho do mundo e uma boca que não deixa nada a desejar. E mesmo que se nos tivéssemos nos conhecido antes de toda essa confusão, ele continuaria sendo um idiota."

— Talvez, Kasumi. Mas mesmo assim ele ainda é um idiota que fala demais. Parece que ele não pensa antes de falar e nem da a mínima para os sentimentos dos outros.

— E você também não age sem pensar as vezes ? Veja bem, Akane, todos nos temos defeitos. Eu tenho os meus, você tem os seus e Ranma tem os dele. Não podemos esperar que as pessoas sejam perfeitas. Ninguém é perfeito. As vezes precisamos aceitar as pessoas como elas são.

Novamente Akane ficou em silêncio.

— Eu vou estar na cozinha se você precisar de algumas coisa - Kasumi se levantou e foi até a porta. - Eu vou lhe avisar quando o jantar estiver pronto. - Ela disse com seu sorriso característico.

Durante alguns minutos, Akane refletiu sobre as palavras de sua irmã. "É claro que eu sei que todos nós temos defeitos, mas será que os defeitos do Ranma tem que ser tão evidentes ? Será que ele não pode ser um pouco mais educado ou ter um pouco mais de consideração pelos outros. Bem, sobre a educação, não se pode falar muito, afinal, ele é filho de Genma Saotome. O que mais me surpreende é que ele não é nem metade do que o pai é em termos de comportamento. De qualquer forma, não é hora de ficar pensando nisso. Eu preciso achar um professor para me ajudar."

Akane pegou um pedaço de papel e começou a escrever:

"Artistas marciais de Nerima: Soun Tendo, Genma Saotome, Happossai, Mousse, Ryoga Hibiki e Dr. Tofu Ono."

"Agora vamos analisar:

Soun Tendo - Mestre no estilo Vale Tudo de artes marciais e meu pai. Ele meu ensinou toda a base de artes marciais, mas parou de praticar comigo faz tempo. Apesar de ele ser um mestre, não sei se ele pode me ensinar muita coisa já que eu não o vejo praticando há anos. É bem provável que ele vá passar a maior parte do tempo choramingando sobre como ele não quer me ver machucada ou como a sua pequena garotinha cresceu ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo. Vetado." Ela riscou o nome da lista.

"Genma Saotome - Diferente do meu pai, ele continuou praticando e transformou seu filho em um grande lutador. O problema são seus meios de treinamento. Ranma nunca me contou muita coisa, mas somente pelo treino do Neko-ken(1) e Jusenkyo da para ter uma noção de sua loucura. Sem falar que ele acha que artes marcias não são para mulheres. Sem chance de treinar com ele e eu também não quero acabar com nenhum trauma. Vetado." Ela riscou mais um nome.

"Vovô Happossai - Grande mestre do estilo Vale Tudo de Artes Marcias. Apesar de ser um pervertido é um poderoso lutador. As vezes, até o Ranma tem dificuldades em lutar contra ele. Acho que ele não se recusaria a me treinar, contudo, ele com certeza irá pedir algo em troca. Eu fico com calafrios só de pensar no que aquele pervertido possa pedir. Vetado." E mais um nome foi riscado.

"Mousse - Outro bom lutador, isto é, quando ele está usando seus óculos. O problema é que nossos estilos não se encaixam. Ele é extremamente dependente das suas armas e eu não sei se serão permitidas armas no torneio. Além dos mais, se ele souber que eu vou lutar contra a sua amada Shampoo, ele vai se recusar a me ajudar. Vetado."

"Ryouga Hibiki - É um lutador quase tão bom quanto Ranma. Ele já me ajudou a treinar para a competição de ginástica rítmica contra a Kodachi. Ryoga seria a opção perfeita se eu soubesse como encontrar ele. Ele pode estar eu qualquer lugar do Japão ou do mundo neste exato momento. A única coisa que eu posso fazer é rezar para ele aparecer e que não seja muito tarde quando isso acontecer." Ela fez um circulo no nome do rapaz.

"Dr. Tofu Ono - Acunputurista, quiropraxista e, segundo o Ranma, é um artista marcial competente. Em todos esses anos, eu nunca vi ele lutando um vez sequer. Eu já vi ele fazendo alguns exercícios nos fundos de sua clínica, mas apenas isso. Será que ele estaria disposto a me ajudar ? Acho que só existe uma maneira de descobrir."

Akane ficou olhando nomes "Ryoga e Dr. Tofu" de sua lista, tentando decidir qual ela deveria escolher. Ela continuou analisando os dois por um bom tempo e talvez por isso, nem tenha ouvido o barulho que veio de sua janela.

— Toc! Toc!

"Eu não posso ficar esperando pelo Ryoga."

— Toc! Toc!

"Ele pode aparecer amanhã, como também apenas daqui dois meses."

— Toc! Toc!

"Acho que eu vou ter que falar com o Dr. Tofu."

— Toc! Toc!

"Tudo isso por causa daquele idiota do Ranma. Ele poderia ter simplesmente dito sim, mas não, ele me acha desajeitada, bruta, tapada e sem jeito para lutar. E eu ainda estou fazendo isso por ele, dar para acreditar ? Acho que no final das contas, eu sou uma tapada mesmo."

— Toc! Toc!

— O QUE VOCÊ QUER IDOTA ?! - Akane gritou e abriu a janela em um movimento único e brusco. Parado do lado de fora, estava seu noivo pendurado de cabeça para baixo.

— Olá, Akane. Eu estou querendo conversar com você. Será que eu posso entrar ?

—

A/N

Pode ser que a fic postada no Nyah Fanfiction esteja um pouco diferente ou com alguns erros a mais que esta aqui. Eu pretendo corrigir todos esses em breve.

Críticas construtivas serão sempre bem-vindas. Percebeu algum erro de português, concordância, formatação ou qualquer outro tipo? me avise para corrigi-lo.

Até a próxima.


	4. Capítulo 4

Notas iniciais

Ranma 1/2 pertence a Rumiko Takahashi.

—

Akane estava sentada na cadeira de sua escrivaninha, enquanto seu noivo, estava sentado no chão no estilo japonês, com os joelhos dobrados e o tronco apoiado no calcanhares. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por horas. Pelo menos foi essa a impressão que Ranma teve, quando na verdade não haviam se passado nem cinco minutos desde que ele entrou no quarto.

— Akane, eu... — A garota o interrompeu levantando a mão e fazendo sinal para que ele parasse.

— Você vem me tentando dizer algo desde que você chegou aqui. Essa deve ser sua décima tentativa. Eu vou lhe dizer uma coisa: esta é sua última chance. Me diga logo o que você veio fazer aqui ou eu vou dar um nó na sua língua.

— Glub! — Ranma viu que Akane estava séria. "É melhor não duvidar."

Ranma vinha tentado se desculpar desde quando ele entrou no quarto, mas não estava conseguindo achar as palavras certas. Não deveria ser tão difícil, afinal, ele já havia feito isso outras vezes. O problema é que existia um elemento que estava desequilibrando a equação: sua mãe. Ela disse que iria falar com a Akane para saber se ele havia se desculpado de maneira apropriada.

"Como é que eu me meti em uma situação dessas ? e mais importante, como é que minha mãe me convenceu a fazer isso ?" ele se perguntou. "Ah, sim. Agora eu me lembrei" e imediatamente a cena veio a sua cabeça. Ele e seu pai de joelhos, ambos usando vestes apropriadas para um ritual e cada um com uma lâmina encravada na região abdominal. Atrás de ambos, Nodoka estava com sua katana, pronta para decapitar os dois artistas marciais.

"Acho melhor eu acabar logo com isso." ele concluiu.

— Akane, eu que eu venho tentando dizer, é que o que eu disse lá no dojo, foi idiotice minha. Eu não deveria ter dito aquilo.

— Sério ? — Ela usou um tom sarcástico — E desde quando o que você diz não é uma coisa idiota ?

— Ei, isso não é verdade.

— É sim!

— Não é!

Os dois adolescentes ficaram se encarando e rosnado como se fossem dois cachorros raivosos.

— Foi que você veio fazer aqui, arrumar briga ?! — Perguntou Akane, furiosa.

Por uma momento Ranma pensou em ir embora ou insulta-la com ele sempre fazia, mas no mesmo momento se lembrou de seu objetivo e o que aconteceria se ele falhasse. Ele respirou fundo, engoliu todo seu orgulho e mesmo se contorcendo por dentro disse:

— Me desculpe, Akane. — Ranma apoiou as mão no chão e se curvou — Eu sinto muito. Me perdoe, por favor.

Suas palavras pareciam sinceras e Akane ficou surpresa. A única vez em que Ranma havia se desculpado de maneira tão formal, foi quando Ryoga, acidentalmente, cortou seu cabelo.

— O que é isso, Ranma ? — ela indagou ainda surpresa.

— Um pedido de desculpas, ora. você é tão burra que não consegue ver isso ?

— Como é que é ?!

— Não, Não é isso. Eu sinto MUITO mesmo.

Akane olhou com os olhos semicerrados para o garoto a sua frente.

— Você não costuma pedir desculpas desse jeito. O que você esta planejando ?

— Er...

— Fale logo. — Ela pressionou.

O garoto de rabo de cavalo refletiu sobre o que ele deveria dizer e decidiu falar a verdade. Ou pelo menos parte dela.

— Acontece que depois que você, er, saiu do dojo, minha mãe apareceu e nós tivemos uma conversa. No final, ela me convenceu a vir aqui.

"Oh... Então é isso" Akane pensou, cabisbaixa. "Ele só esta aqui por causa de sua mãe. Por um momento eu pensei que ele tivesse vindo aqui por conta própria. Idiota."

— Ela também me pediu para, você sabe, ajudar no seu treinamento. O que você acha ?

Akane sabia que ela iria se arrepender dessa decisão, mas ela calculou que era a melhor a se fazer.

— Lamento, Ranma, mas eu não vou aceitar a sua oferta.

— Podemos começar ago... O QUE ?!— Foi Ranma quem ficou surpreso dessa vez. — Eu acho eu não ouvi direito, poderia repetir ?

— Eu disse que não vou aceitar.

Ranma Ficou incrédulo. Ali estava ele, pedindo desculpas e se oferecendo para treina-la e ela disse não. "Não era isso que ela queria ? Qual o problemas dessa garota ?"

— Mas por que não ?

— Eu simplesmente não quero.

— Como não ? você me pediu e eu estou aqui.

— Eu não quero desse jeito, Ranma.

— Eu não estou entendo, Akane ?

— Você quer que eu lhe diga a verdade ? — Ela se levantou da cadeira — Eu vou te dizer: Eu não vou aceitar, porque você não quer me treinar. Simples. Se não fosse sua mãe, você não estaria aqui. Eu não quero lhe forçar a fazer isso.

— Mas eu ... — O garoto tentou argumentar, porém percebeu que era inútil. O que ela disse era verdade.

Quando Ranma ficou em silêncio, Akane decidiu continuar com seu plano de achar outra pessoa para lhe treinar.

O garoto de rabo de cavalo sabia se sua noiva saísse do quarto agora, ele perderia sua única chance de se desculpar e fazer a coisa certa. As palavras dela começaram a ecoar na sua cabeça "Eu não quero lhe forçar a fazer isso." Certamente, ele estava sendo forçado, porém, ele sempre teve seus motivos para não fazer o que ela queria. Um motivo egoísta talvez.

A única coisa em que Ranma se achava bom era artes marciais. E seu dever como praticante era proteger os mais fracos. Por isso ela precisava ser forte, especialmente para proteger a sua noiva. Ele achava que se não fosse forte o suficiente, não seria digno dela. E Akane precisa dele, dependia dele. Pelo menos assim ele pensava.

Mas ela estava lhe pedindo ajuda. Ajuda para ser tornar alguém mais forte. Com certeza ela poderia melhorar e muito, contudo, o que aconteceria com ele ? Ela seria independente e seria forte o suficiente para se defender e ... não precisaria mais dele. Se ela não precisasse mais ser protegida, o que mais ele poderia fazer por ela ? Ela poderia simplesmente abandona-lo no final de tudo.

Tudo isso se passava em sua mente. Ser abandonado pela sua noiva era mais aterrorizante que uma sala cheia de gatos. É claro que ele nunca iria admitir isso. Nem para ele mesmo.

Ainda assim, ele decidiu cumprir com sua palavra, mesmo não gostando do possível resultado que isso fosse causar.

— Espere Akane. — Ele a chamou quando ela estava para sair do quarto.

"Primeiro eu preciso ter certeza."

— Você REALMENTE quer participar desse torneio ?

— Sim. — Ela respondeu determinada.

"Por que ela quer lutar ? Ela não tem chance contra as outras duas garotas. Será que ela não percebe que pode se machucar seriamente ?"

"E se isso acontecer, vai ser tudo culpa sua" Disse uma segunda voz em sua cabeça.

"Como assim minha culpa ?"

"Você não percebe ? Ela esta determinada e vai lutar com ou sem a sua ajuda."

"Mas por qual motivo ?"

"isso importa ? O que importa é que se ela se machucar, a culpa vai ser sua por causa dessa teimosia idiota."

"Não!"

"Você sabe que sim. Sempre que ela precisou de ajuda, você o fez sem pensar duas vezes. Seja quando ela era raptada ou precisava resolver algum problema na escola. Eu posso dizer o mesmo dela. Mesmo depois de tantas brigas, ela sempre esteve disposta a lhe ajudar. Por que negar ajuda agora ?"

"Eu já vi a Ukyo e a Shampoo lutando e é impossível a Akane progredir tanto em tão pouco tempo."

"Impossível ? Eu não sabia que essa palavra existia no vocabulário de Ranma Saotome."

"Isso vai ser difícil."

"E desde quando alguma coisa é fácil na nossa vida ?"

— Se você não vai dizer mais nada, eu vou embora. Eu tenho outras coisas para resolver.

— Fique calma, Akane. Agora escute, eu não sei o motivo de sua participação e não sei se você vai querer me dizer, mas a verdade é que eu sempre tive os meus motivos para se recusar a treina-la. Eu passei quase a minha vida toda na estrada com o meu pai. Durante todos esses anos, ele enfiou na minha cabeça que artes marciais não eram para mulheres entre outras coisas.

— Seu pai é um idiota.

— Eu sei. Minha mão disse a mesma coisa. E foi sobre isso que nós conversamos. Sobre como o velho estava errado em certas coisas que ele me ensinou. Mas eu tenho outro motivos: Primeiro - Eu não entendo por que você quer lutar ?

— Isso é uma questão pessoal.

— Segundo: Eu não gosto de lutar contra mulheres.

— Serio ? —Akane se virou e voltou a se sentar na cadeira — O que você me diz da sua luta contra a Shampoo na China, a sua luta contra a Kodachi e luta contra a Mariko no desafio de líderes de torcida ?

— Contra a Shampoo não foi bem uma luta, eu apenas a derrubei do ring. Eu só lutei contra a Kodachi porque você se machucou. Contra a Mariko, bem isso é outra história.

— Seus dois motivos são fúteis.

— há um terceiro motivo, mas eu não quero falar dele agora.

— Fale logo ou eu vou embora.

— Você é insistente. Será que você não pode facilitar um pouco as coisas ?

—Não. Você já me enrolou o bastante. Agora fale. Eu quero saber o motivo de sua teimosia

"Pare de se acovardar. Conte logo a verdade." A segunda voz voltou a falar na sua cabeça.

"Eu não sou covarde."

"Então pare de agir como um. Do que você tem medo ?"

"Ranma Saotome não tem medo de nada... a não ser gatos."

"Então acabe logo com essa história e vamos ver o que vai acontecer depois disso."

Ranma respirou fundo. Quantas vezes será que ele fez isso hoje ?

— O terceiro motivo, diz respeito, bem, er, a você. Eu não quero lhe machucar nos treinos.— a última frase foi dita quase que em um sussurro.

Demorou alguns segundos até que o cérebro de Akane processasse essa informação. Quando ele terminou, ela franziu as sobrancelhas e uma veia pode ser vista em sua testa.

— Quem você pensa que eu sou ?! — ele gritou, ofendida pelo que seu noivo disse.

— Se acalme Akane, eu...

— Me acalmar ?! — ela se levantou da cadeira — maldição, Ranma! Você esta pensando que eu sou uma boneca de plástica ou uma princesinha indefesa presa em um castelo ? Eu também sou uma lutadora! Por que você não consegue entender isso ?!

— Você entendeu errada. O que eu quis dizer é que EU não quero lhe machucar, Akane.

— Mas é exatamente isso que você esta fazendo. Essa falta de respeito e confiança que você tem pelas minhas habilidades e fato de você nunca me levar a sério me machucam, sabia ?

— Eu não sabia disso — Ele respondeu sem olhar para ela.

— É claro que você não sabia, você idiota demais para perceber isso. Veja, Ranma, eu posso não ter passado minha vida na estrada treinando como você fez, mas eu venho praticando artes marciais desde quando minha faleceu ... — Akane ficou com os olhos marejados com a lembrança de sua mãe — Talvez não tenha sido tão rigoroso quanto o seu, porém eu venho me esforçando.

"Você esta vendo isso ? Ela quer isso. Ela realmente quer. Faça o que tem que ser feito" A voz na cabeça de Ranma insistia "Não há motivo para negar o que ela quer. Você entende isso ?"

Ranma se levantou. Alguma coisa havia começado a mudar dentro dele. A conversa com sua mãe fez pequenos buracos em suas crenças. Ao ver determinação de sua noiva e ficar sabendo que ela estava se sentindo 'machucada' por causa de sua recusa, ele fez sua decisão, mesmo que uma parte de sua mente gritasse dizendo não concordar com isso. Entretanto, uma outra parte dizia que se ele a estivesse machucando, ele deveria fazer tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para ajuda-la. Ele poderia ficar por horas nessa batalha interna, mas a decisão já havia sido feita

— Akane, eu sinto muito. Você tem razão em me chamar de idiota.— Ele admitiu— É verdade que eu vim aqui somente por causa da minha mãe, mas ela me mostrou certas coisas de um ponto de vista diferente. Isso me fez pensar. Você fez quase a mesma coisa.

— Eu fiz ?

— Sim. Sua determinação, sua vontade, me fez pensar se realmente eu estive errado por todo esse tempo. Quando você disse que eu não estava te respeitando, eu decidi dar o braço a torcer e lhe ajudar no que você quer. Eu ainda não estou cem por cento certo, é verdade, mas acho que você pode me ajudar a provar que meu pai estava errado. E eu também. Agora me escute, depois de tudo o que você disse, eu decidi lhe treinar porque eu quero, entendeu ? O que você me diz ?

"Será que eu estou ouvindo bem. Ele disse vai me ajudar por ele quer. Isso não esta certo. Ele deve estar querendo me enganar." Akane pensou.

— Eu ainda não acredito em você. Eu ainda acho que você não vai me levar a sério.

— Vamos lá, Akane. Eu estou falando que vou lhe ajudar.

— Você promete ?— Se virando, ela o indagou olhando em seus olhos, procurando por algum traço de mentira.

— Eu preciso mesmo prometer ?

— Sim.

— Tudo bem. Eu, Ranma Saotome, prometo ajudar Akane Tendo em seu treino. Satisfeita ?

— Promete sob a sua honra ?

— AHRG! O que há com você ? Eu não já prometi ?!

— Prometa.

— Céus! Eu prometo sob a minha honra como artista marcial. Podemos acabar com isso agora ?— Ranma perguntou, impaciente.

Agora Akane tinha certeza ele iria lhe treinar. A palavra era algo muito importante para o Ranma e ele sempre a sempre cumpriu. E se tem uma coisa que ele leva a sério, essa coisa é sua honra.

— Ainda não. Eu quero que você me prometa que vai me ensinar um de seus ataques especiais.

Ranma foi pego de surpesa.

— O que você me diz ?

— E-espere um minuto.

"Isso é ruim" ele pensou "se ela já faz o que faz comigo sem saber nada, imagina depois que ela aprender um ataque especial ?"

"Realmente isso é ruim" Disse a segunda voz.

"Isso é culpa sua que insistiu com essa historia de treina-la."

"Pare de chorar e seja homem."

"Mas o que eu vou dizer para ela. Precisamos pensar em algo. Além do mais, eu já fiz promessas demais para um único dia. "

— Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia.

— Você não acha que se eu tivesse um ataque especial eu poderia usar como arma secreta ? acho que ninguém iria esperar um ataque desse de min — Ela argumentou.

"De uma lado ela está certa. Mas e quanto a min ?"

"Você está ferrado."

"Com certeza. Ela vai me pôr em órbita se ela usar o Hiryu Shoten Ra(1) contra mim."

"E se ela usar o Moko Takabisha(2) vai te jogar do outro lado do Japão. Você está frito de qualquer jeito."

— Eu vou pensar, Akane. Tudo vai depender do seu progresso — A verdade é que Ranma estava pensando em enrola-la dizendo 'você ainda não esta pronta' ou algo assim. Afinal, quem em sã consciência iria assinar a própria sentença de morte ?

— Hum... — Akane ponderou por alguns instantes — Acho que podemos fazer desse jeito.— Ela concordou com os termos dele.

"Otimo! Assim eu posso viver por mais alguns anos."

— Então, você me perdoa pelo que eu disse no dojo ?

— Acho que sim. Você disse que vai me ajudar não há porque eu não te perdoar.

Ranma Sorriu. Pelo menos ela não teria que enfrentar sua mãe agora.

— Já que esta tudo resolvido, vamos para o dojo começar logo com isso.

— Huh? m-mas assim de repente ?

— É claro. Temos apenas um mês. Ainda temos tempo até a hora do jantar e precisamos aproveitar todo o tempo disponível. Ou você tem alguma coisa para fazer ? Você disse que tinha outras coisa para fazer.

— Não era nada importante. Podemos começar agora mesmo.

— Ótimo. Eu vou estar te esperando no dojo então.

Em vez de usar a porta, Ranma saiu pela janela.

Akane ainda não conseguia acreditar no que ela havia conseguido. Ranma prometeu ajuda-la. Depois de tanto tempo, finalmente ela iria treinar de verdade e com um grande lutador. Não que seu pai não fosse um, mas todos sabem que o Ranma está em um nível diferente. Ela não perderia essa chance por nada no mundo e iria dar o seu melhor.

"Shampoo, Ukyo..." a carateca abriu seu guarda-roupa e começou a trocar suas roupas casuais pelo seu gi(3) de treino e amarrou uma faixa na testa "Uma nova Akane esta chegando." E um largou sorriso se abriu em seu rosto. "Você não perdem por esperar."

—

(A/N)

(1) Rajada Celestial do Dragão.  
(2) O Orgulho do Tigre Feroz .  
(3) Uniforme de treinamento de caratê.

Esse capitulo deu um pouco de trabalho. Acho que eu consegui passar os motivos que levavam o Ranma a se recusar a ajudar a Akane e como ele como conseguiu superar isso.

Eu não queria simplesmente escrever que, de uma hora para outra, ele decidiu leva-la a sério porque ele viu que estava errado. Eu precisa de um motivo. E mesmo depois disso tudo, ele ainda está em duvida. Foi isso que eu tentei fazer nesse capítulo  
Espero que tenham gostado.

Críticas construtivas serão sempre bem-vindas.  
Percebeu algum erro de português, concordância, formatação ou qualquer outro tipo? me avise para corrigi-lo.

Até a próxima.


	5. Capítulo 5

Notas iniciais

Ranma 1/2 pertence a Rumiko Takahashi.

—

Quando Akane entrou dojo, Ranma já estava a sua espera.

— Por onde vamos começar ? você vai me ensinar a saltar pelos telhados, andar se equilibrando na grade ou a manipular meu ki ? — Ela perguntou sem esconder sua excitação.

— Vá com calma jovem gafanhoto. Você tem que descascar a banana antes de comê-la. Vamos começar pelo básico.

— Você não vai querer m ensinar a socar e a chutar, vai ?

— Talvez. Primeiro eu preciso saber o seu nível atual. Depois eu descido o que nós vamos fazer. Se tiver que lhe ensinar a socar e chutar novamente, eu o farei.

— Mas nós não temos tempo, o torneio é daqui a um mês!

— Eu sei disso. Mas como você espera aprender técnicas avançadas se o seu básico estiver com falhas ?

Akane não falou nada.

— A verdade é que eu lhe chamei para treinar sem ter nada planejado, porém, isso não é ruim. Vamos começar da seguinte maneira: eu quero que você me ataque com força total, com tudo que você tiver.

— Só isso ?

— Exatamente. Só assim eu vou poder saber do que você precisa para melhorar.

Akane fez que sim com a cabeça, entendo o que seu noivo estava lhe dizendo. Ela levantou sua guarda assumindo uma postura de combate. Ranma também levantou a sua guarda e fez sinal para que sua noiva começasse.

A carateca começou com uma sequência de jabs. Como Ranma pediu, ela usou toda a sua força e velocidade em cada soco, mas como sempre acontecia, ele se esquivava de todos os golpes com enorme facilidade. Akane fechou a primeira sequencia com um chute frontal que encontrou apenas o espaço vazio.

Sem perder tempo, ela partiu para uma segunda sessão de ataques que começou com um chute lateral. Dessa vez Ranma bloqueou em vez de se esquivar. Ele levantou a perna esquerda e posicionou o braço junto a ela para se defender. Akane golpeou mais duas vezes, um vez com cada perna e vendo que o garoto estava apenas se defendendo, decidiu pressionar com uma combinação de socos e chutes. Ela continuou avançando até seu noivo ficar de costas na parede. Quando a carateca viu que ele não podia mais recuar, ele puxou levemente o seu braço para trás e o jogou para frente com toda força que ela pode reunir em um único soco. Ela sentiu sua mão fazer contato e nesse momento teve certeza que havia acertado seu primeiro golpe. Entretanto, Ranma bloqueou o ataque com a palma da mão e segurou o punho de sua oponente.

Antes que a carateca tivesse qualquer reação, ela viu a outra mão de seu noivo subindo como um foguete, pronta para lhe acertar um gancho bem no meio do queixo. Ela fechou os olhos esperando pelo impacto, mas estranhamente ela não sentiu nada. Quando ela abriu os olhos, Akane viu que Ranma havia soltado sua mão e estava pronto para usar essa mesma mão para atacá-la. Mais por instinto do que por reflexo, ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado evitando o golpe.

Ranma lançou mais um ataque e Akane deu um passo atrás fugindo da investida. Ela ficou um pouco assustada quando viu que o golpe passou a poucos centímetros de seu rosto. Ela sabia que esse golpe teria força suficiente para nocauteá-la se tivesse acertado.

Por alguma razão inexplicável, ela ficou surpresa e nervosa vendo Ranma a atacar. Ele nunca havia feito isso. Pensando bem, não era isso que ela queria ?

Procurando sair do raio ataque de seu noivo, Akane deu mais dois passos atrás, entretanto, ela quase entrou em pânico e seus olhos se arregalaram quando viu um punho vindo em direção ao seu rosto. Dessa vez ela estava sem saída e tudo aconteceu rápido demais.

Akane se sentiu como um amadora. Em sua tentativa de fuga, ela tropeçou nas próprias pernas e caiu sentada no chão. Ela não sabia como isso havia acontecido. Talvez tenha sido a adrenalina por ver seu noivo a atacando pela primeira vez ou talvez ela seja realmente uma desastrada como ele insiste em dizer. O que ela sabia, é que ela estava envergonhada de si mesma. A carateca estava tentando causar uma boa impressão, entretanto, conseguiu exatamente o contrário.

Sem se levantar, ela abaixou a cabeça e ficou esperando pela sequência de insultos que seu noivo dispararia sem pena dela.

—

Ranma copiou a postura de combate de Akane e fez sinal para que ele começasse. A carateca começou com uma sequência de socos que ele viu uma semana de antecedência e facilmente desviou deles.

"Muito devagar"

Ranma viu diversas brechas nos ataques, principalmente no chute que terminou a sequência.

"Parece que eu vou ter trabalho. Desse jeito, ela não duraria nem uma minuto em uma luta de verdade."

Quando Akane começou a segunda sessão de ataques, ele decidiu bloquear.

"Pelo menos força não lhe falta. Mesmo assim ainda existem muitas brechas."

A carateca continuou seus avanços.

"Isso não é bom." Ele pensou "Definitivamente não é bom. Sua postura esta incorreta ela esta sem balanço algum. Um pequeno movimento seria suficiente para joga-la ao chão."

Ranma bloqueou o ultimo golpe com a palma da mão.

"Agora vamos testar seus reflexos." Com sua mão livre, ele soltou um gancho. Ranma nunca teve intenção alguma de a acertá-la, seu único objetivo era ver como ela iria reagir ao contra-ataque. E foi isso que ele fez nos ataques seguintes. Felizmente, para ele, Akane não percebeu.

Ranma viu quando ela, assustada, tropeçou e caiu no chão. Imediatamente ele parou seu avanço e olhou para sua noiva. Primeiro, ele ficou confuso, já que ele não estava esperando que algo assim acontecesse. Depois, ele tentou se segurar, mas não obteve sucesso e explodiu em uma gargalhada que fez com que sua noiva levanta-se a cabeça e perguntasse confusa:

— Do que é que você esta rindo ?

Ele não respondeu, provavelmente porquê não ouviu.

— Eu estou falando com você, idiota.

— Seu rosto — Ele apontou.

— O que tem meu rosto ? — Ele perguntou ainda sem entender.

— Impagável, Akane, impagável. Haha! Eu teria dado qualquer coisa para ter uma câmera para ter tirado uma foto de seu rosto.

— O que ?! Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessa ?! — Akane estava se sentido humilhada. Primeiro pela situação em que ele se encontrava e segundo porque seu noivo não estava demonstrando nenhuma compaixão por ela.

— Você parecia uma criança pronta para começar a chorar porquê se perdeu dos pais. Só você para me fazer rir assim Akane. — E ele continuou sua risada.

— Ora seu... IDIOTA! — Akane se levantou em salto e partiu para cima de seu noivo.

— Ah, vamos lá, Akane. Não fique assim.

— CALE A BOCA!

Akane chutava e socava incessantemente, porém, sem sucesso algum.

— Sabe, Akane...— Ranma se esquivou de mais soco, só que dessa vez ele deu um salto e caiu atrás da carateca— ... Até que você ficou bonitinha quando faz aquela cara.

Por um instante, Akane perdeu a concentração, surpresa com o comentário. Aproveitando esse momento de distração, Ranma deu um pequeno empurrão nas costas de seu oponente, fazendo com que ela perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse de cara no chão.

Ranma se jogou chão e começou a rolar de um lado para o outro, gargalhando mais alto ainda.

Akane se levantou, um fogo assassino em sues olhos.

— MORRA SEU INSENSÍVEL!

Nos minutos seguintes, Akane xingou seu noivo de todos os insultos que ela conhecia enquanto o atacava em fúria cega. Já Ranma, continuava provocando a carateca e desviando de suas investidas.

Akane caiu exausta no chão e perdeu a noção do tempo. Ela estava tão cansada que nem ouviu Kasumi dizendo que o jantar seria servido em alguns minutos.

— Vamos andando, Akane. Kasumi esta nos chamando.

— hhumm...— Ela resmungou

— Vá tomar um banho. Você esta banhada em suor.

Novamente, a única resposta foram resmungos.

— Que trabalheira que você esta me dando, hein ? — Ranma ergueu Akane do chão e a sacudiu de leve nos ombros.

— Akane ?

Incapaz de se manter de pé sozinha, a garota se apoio em seu noivo encostando a cabeça e as duas mãos em seu peito. Institivamente, Ranma a segurou pela cintura para que ela não caísse no chão.

— E-ei Akane ? — Ranma corou com o contato de sua noiva.

— Tão bom —Ela disse sem saber da situação em que se encontrava.

O garoto ficou nervoso e sua bochechas ficaram ainda mais vermelhas

"Oh, droga." Parecia que Ranma havia sido petrificado pelo feitiço da medusa. "Ela vai me matar quando a ficha cair."

— A-a-a-aKA... ?

Lentamente, a garota abriu os olhos procurando por quem a chamava. Quando ele levantou a cabeça, foi brindada com a visão de uma belo para de olhos azuis. Por um momento ela ficou totalmente enfeitiçada: uma par de mão firmes em volta de sua cintura, enquanto as suas próprias, estavam apoiadas em um largo e definido peitoral. Sua visão não era menos prazerosa, era como se ela estivesse observando o oceano. Vendo os dois globos a olhando fixamente, ela desejou se perder neles.

Então alguma coisa estalou dentro de sua cabeça.

"Um momeeeento..." ele pensou "De quem são essa mãos que estão me tocando ? e por que o Ranma estão tão perto de mim ? Ranma... mão na minha cintura... olhos azuis... Ranma... RANMA ?!"

Seus punhos ficaram tensos e ela os fechou com força. Parecia que suas unhas iriam ficam encravadas em suas palmas.

Ranma sentiu quando Akane estremeceu. "Droga." Dessa vez foi ele quem fechou os olhos esperando pelo seu destino e que não demorou muito para chegar: uma sequência fulminante de socos em seu tronco finalizada com um gancho de direita que deixaria Mike Tyson com inveja.

— O QUE DIASBOS VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, SEU PERVERTIDO ?! — Akane gritou, ofegante. Seu rosto estava da cor de um tomate. Não se sabe se era por causa de sua fúria ou pela situação embaraçante.

"Mas foi você que se agarrou em mim." Ranma tentou dizer, mas como estava quase inconsciente, só conseguiu pensar.

— FRANCAMENTE! — E assim ela saiu do dojo, deixando seu noivo estirado no chão.

—

Naquela noite, Ranma quase perdeu o jantar e ele e Akane não trocaram uma palavra sequer. Um fato que chamou a atenção do garoto, é que nem sua mãe e nem seu pai estavam presentes na mesa.

Após a refeição, Akane foi para o seu quarto fazer a lição da escola. Logo que terminou ela foi para a cama e começou a refletir sobre os acontecimentos do seu dia, ou melhor, sobre o que aconteceu no dojo.

"Aquele pervetido se aproveitou de mim. Como ele se atreve ? se ele fizer isso mais uma vez, eu vou quebrar a mão dele." Seu rosto estava cheio de ódio.

"Mas... mas... mas eu me senti tão bem. Eu tive uma sensação tão gostosa quando ele me segurou daquele jeito" Sua expressão se suavizou e ela corou. "Eu me senti tão confortável... foi tão bom... AHRG! POR QUE É QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO NISSO ?! É TUDO CULPA DAQUELE IDIOTA!"

"Eu me senti daquele jeito porque eu estava cansada. É, foi isso mesmo, eu estava cansada e não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Era como se eu estivesse delirando."

Assim, ela foi dormir esquecendo o que aconteceu. Ou pelo menos tentou.

—

Ranma entrou em seu quarto após ter tomado um banho. Ele ainda estava sentido pequenos incômodos nos lugares onde Akane havia golpeado.

"Garota estúpida e violenta." Ele resmungou enquanto se deitava.

"Eu tento ser um cara legal e o que eu ganho com isso ? porrada!"

"Qual o problema dela ? Eu apenas a segurei para que ela não caísse no chão."

"Mas admitia que você gostou de tê-la perto de você." A segunda voz em sua cabeça disse.

"De jeito nenhum. Como é que eu vou gostar de ser feito de saco de pancadas ?"

"Admita."

"Eu vou é dormir."

Ranma tentou, mas não conseguiu parar de pensar em um dos raros momentos de intimidade que ele e sua noiva tiveram, mesmo que ele tenha terminado de forma dolorosa para ele.

"Por que ela fez aquilo ? foi tão legal poder segurá-la daquele jeito... E POR QUE É QUE EU NÃO CONSIGO PARAR DE PENSAR NISSO ?! AKANE ESTÚPIDA! é tudo culpa dela."

E assim ele tentou dormir sem pensar no que aconteceu. Infelizmente, sem sucesso algum.

—

(A/N)

Críticas construtivas serão sempre bem-vindas.

Percebeu algum erro de português, concordância, formatação ou qualquer outro tipo? me avise para corrigi-lo.

Até a próxima.


End file.
